


And now is time to leave and turn to dust

by Duchessa712



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Character Death, Daemons, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prophecy, Sister-Sister Relationship, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: The story tell us about a boy and a girl and a golden compass and a knife that connects all the worlds.Here there are two girls, two sisters.The story of how Lyra Belacqua has a twin and how this alters everything and nothing, because the prophecy the witch whispers trought the wind still talks only about a boy and a girl and destiny to fulfill and to destroy.If Lyra has known about her family, what would have changed?What would have she chose?How does the existence of another girl, of a sister younger only for a few hours, fit in this destiny that has been written and waits to be fulfilled?"There is a bond however fractured and twisted and fragile. It's there and it can't be ignored and connects them to each other pain,'cause when one is hurting the other feels it too".
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Iorek Byrnison, Lyra Belacqua & Lee Scoresby, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Pantalaimon, Lyra Belacqua & Serafina Pekkala, Lyra Belacqua/Original Character





	And now is time to leave and turn to dust

It's said twins can understand each other implicitly, that they think the same, they speak the same, they are two people in one. 

They don't do any of this thing, maybe because they have two separates lives, maybe because they are as different as the sun and the moon, maybe because there are so many things they know but don't speak about...

They dream, though. They dream each other and their parents, the family and the lives they would have wanted and know will never have. They dream a nice house with a nice garden full of laughs and love. 

They dream the impossible and in the morning they dwell on those dreams smiling secretly knowing the other is doing the same. 

They have the same eyes and the same features and the same ability to lie, only Camille is so more careful, so more prone to think before speaking, to study, while Lyra is incapable of being still, is always moving, always fantazing about something and testing boundaries every chance she has. 

They love each other, they are each other half, each other twin, and there is a bond however fractured and twisted and fragile. It's there and it can't be ignored and connects them to each other pain, 'cause when one is hurting the other feels it too. 

Lyra is thinking about her, now, about Camille safe at London, while she is out there in the North, looking for missing children captured by their mother, trying to understand her role in this great plan they have to accomplish. 

She is playing with the aletiomether, Pan by her side sharing her loneliness, the secrets she can't reveal to anyone because some things are just too precious, too important. 

-Lyra? -. Ma Costa is by their side with a bowl in her hand with what the girl supposed to be her dinner. 

-Thank you-. 

The golden compass is tucked away in her pocket, the familiar weight grounding her, distracting her from thoughts so difficult like the fact her life and her world are crumbling and her mother is the evil in their story and her sister is alone at London. Alone like she is in these woods, with this kind woman and these kind people and a weight impossible to carry on her shoulder. 

-We will find them, Lyra. Billy and Roger and all the others-. 

She knows this and she tells it to Ma Costa but her mind is still on Camille and her mother and her hand is playing with the aletiomether and she just wants to ask... Only a simple question... 

She has been advised against being to dependable on the object and she knows that some truths need to be known at certain times...

"How is my sister?". 

It's such a simple question and the answer should be obvious but there is something in her that makes her anxious and concerned. 

"Hurt". 

Hurt. Camille is hurt. Camille is alone. Camille is hurt and alone. 

"Where is she?". 

"Oxford". 

She asks the questione again and again and again, hoping the answer will change. 

Oxford is wrong, she should be at London, safe from any harm, from the Gobblers and the misteries and the lies... 

Sha has not the courage to ask for what happened because she is terrified of the answer. 

She is alive. She has to focus on that. 

Not that there is the world keeping them apart, only that Camille is alive and will be fine.

When they were children, sleeping in the same crib, looking so similar it was impossible to tell them apart, their father said they were the most perfect things in the world and nothing would never harm them. 

It was such a sentimental thing to hear that their mother snorted shaking her head. 

The children would have not been safe, not from the cruelty of the world, because they were girls and born of an illicit affair on top of that. 

She hoped her daughters would have been strong, and determinate, and would not follow in her footsteps. 

Now, eleven years later, she knows she failed and her hope was for nothing, for her daughters are strong and determinate, but they are too much to handle, too passionate, too loud, incapable of dissapear in the background. 

Lyra more than Camille. 

They followed in her footsteps, unconsciously, obviously, but they did and now they can't go back in time. 

She thinks about what happened, about what she's doing and what she did, about the war that's about to start and prays her girls are safe and together. She prays they will have the chance to live and to undo her mistakes. 

She prays they stop following her, making all the bad decisions. 

She prays they will be able to understand, to forgive, maybe, what she is doing, why she is doing it. 

She has the terrible feeling she will never see them again and her heart aches at the thought and the golden monkey shifts uncomfortably and looks at her with pain and pity. 

She prepares herself for what is about to come and turn her gaze to the zeppelin that will take her North. 

She doesn't think about Asriel because that would be dangerous and unnecessary and far more distracting than the children she has to keep safe. Because she is their mother above everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I know maybe this is not the most original story but I hope whoever read like it.  
> English is not my first language so I hope you won't be too hard on some mistakes.


End file.
